Method of manufacturing a magnetic-tape cassette having at least one antifriction foil separated from an antifriction-foil stack, magnetic-tape cassette manufactured by such a method, antifriction-foil stack for use in such a method of manufacturing such a magnetic-tape cassette, and method of manufacturing such an antifriction-foil stack.
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a magnetic-tape cassette, in which method an antifriction foil, which is adapted to guide a magnetic tape which can be wound onto at least one reel hub, is inserted into at least one housing section of the housing of the magnetic-tape cassette, which antifriction foil is separated from an antifriction-foil stack comprising a multiplicity of antifriction foils and has at least two raised portions spaced at a distance from one another.
The invention further relates to a magnetic-tape cassette manufactured by a method of the type defined in the opening paragraph, which cassette comprises at least one antifriction foil separated from an antifriction-foil stack comprising a multiplicity of antifriction foils, which antifriction foil has at least two spaced-apart raised portions.
The invention further relates to an antifriction-foil stack for use in a method of the type defined in the opening paragraph for manufacturing a magnetic-tape cassette in accordance with the second paragraph, which stack comprises a multiplicity of antifriction foils, each antifriction foil having at least two spaced-apart raised portions.
The invention further relates to a method of manufacturing an antifriction-foil stack of the type defined in the third paragraph, in which method a multiplicity of antifriction foils having at least two spaced-apart raised portions are manufactured and stacked to form the antifriction-foil stack.
A method of manufacturing a magnetic-tape cassette of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known. In this known method the antifriction foils are separated from an antifriction-foil stack, each antifriction foil having only two rectilinear channel-like or arch-like raised portions and the nominal distances of the two channel-like or arch-like raised portions of the antifriction foils from one another being the same for all the antifriction foils. With the known method this results in all the antifriction foils being closely in contact with one another over their entire surface areas, which may give rise to problems when the antifriction foils are separated to insert them into a magnetic-tape cassette during production of such a cassette, because a so-called glass-plate effect may occur, so that with the known method the undesired situation arises that, instead of only one antifriction foil more than one antifriction foil, is removed from the antifriction-foil stack and inserted into the magnetic-tape cassette. With the known method of manufacturing a magnetic-tape cassette this results in an unserviceable or at least incorrectly or unsatisfactorily functioning magnetic-tape cassette, which is unfavourable and undesirable.
A magnetic-tape cassette of the type defined in the second paragraph is also known. This known magnetic-tape cassette, which comprises two antifriction foils which extend substantially parallel to the cassette main walls to guide the tape edges of the magnetic tape, which extends between two juxtaposed reel hubs, at the location of the tape spool, has only one cassette variant as regards the construction of the antifriction foils because each antifriction foil in this cassette variant has only two rectilinear channel-like or arch-like raised portions and the nominal distances between the two channel-like or arch-like raised portions of the antifriction foils are equal for all the antifriction foils.
An antifriction-foil stack of the type defined in the third paragraph is also known. This known antifriction-foil stack comprises antifriction foils in only one foil variant, each antifriction foil having only two rectilinear channel-like or arch-like raised portions and the nominal distances between the two channel-like or arch-like raised portions of the antifriction foils being equal for all the antifriction foils.
A method of manufacturing an antifriction-foil stack of the type defined in the fourth paragraph is also known. With this known method of manufacturing an antifriction-foil slack only antifriction foils in a single foil variant are stacked in order to form the antifriction-foil stack, only two rectilinear channel-like or arch-like raised portions being provided and the nominal distances between the two channel-like or arch-like raised portions of the antifriction foils being equal for all the antifriction foils in accordance with this single foil variant.